S-acylation is the enzymatic addition of a fatty acid (acyl) group onto one or more cysteine residues of a protein via a thioester linkage. The bulk of S-acylation involves the addition of a C16:0 carbon palmitoyl moiety and so we will refer to S-acylation as S-palmitoylation. Alterations in palmitoylation have been implicated in the etiology of cancer, cardiovascular disease, and neurological disorders. Thus, there is a need to address alterations in palmitoylation.